The present invention relates to an arrangement for weakening a structure, comprising at least one element, which is arranged at the structure to affect its strength, a sensor is arranged to sense impact acting on the structure and a control unit is arranged to, firstly, receive signals from the sensor and, secondly, emit a control signal when the signal received from the sensor agrees with a set value.